Boy Next Door
by Dajypop
Summary: Loz falls for the pretty boy next door, but his mother just isn't telling him something. AU, Mpreg, Lozoo, SephirothJenova, KadLoud, SephEsis, implied HojoJenova
1. New In Town

**Title: Boy Next Door**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Words: **

**Pairing: Lozoo, SephJen, KaLoud, Sephesis, implied HojoJenova**

**Summary: Loz falls for the pretty boy next door, but his mother just isn't telling him something. **

**Warnings: AU, Crossdressing (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ), Loz-centric chapter, Solo-time in the shower**

**AN: This randomly came to me while I was messing around with a dollmaker. XD I found the cutest outfit and I've been so hooked on Lozoo lately...that this story just popped into my head and I couldn't stop it. This will likely have a sequel. :3 Reviews and favorites are amazing, as are alerts. I thank anyone in advance, and anyone who reviews will be mentioned and have a personal reply when I write the next chapter's Author's Note. :3 Incentive to read and review? I hope so.**

* * *

**Chapter One: New In Town**

Loz wasn't sure if he liked this new town. It was spacious and pretty, sure, on a beach and sun-drenched, but did that mean it was a good place to live? What if something bad happened to him or his little Dajy? He would hate that. But their mother had decided it was good for them to move to a new town, make new friends, and meet new people. Maybe because her sons didn't really have any friends where they had come from.

But this was just ridiculous. Kadaj had already made some little friends, just a couple, but Loz was left out of this. He couldn't seem to find anyone who wanted to spend any time with him. But that didn't mean he didn't find people he wanted to spend time with. The next door neighbor was a gorgeous young man. Well, at least, Loz _was sure_ that he was a man. He didn't see any breasts in those feminine outfits.

Currently, it was a few weeks before summer break was over, and the gorgeous creature lay on a lawn chair, basking in the sun, a large sunhat on his face and a thin, short cream sundress clinging to his thighs and thin, svelte body. From Loz's vantage point, he could see right between those alabaster ankles blue with veins, straight between his legs to see the electric blue undies that definitely didn't look like a boy would wear them. But still, he could tell that this was definitely a boy.

The tall, muscled male didn't really want to admit that he was ogling from his room in the cool basement, the one with the window level with the ground. He had the perfect spot, with his window having a large enough ledge for him to lay out in his boxers and sun himself without leaving the house. On top of that, it was the perfect view of that gorgeous beauty that lay there so unwittingly that he was being watched with lascivious eyes by his own neighbor.

Somehow, not being known but still being able to look was something that really got Loz off. And that was obvious, with the way he jerked and twisted his hand in his lap as he watched the slow, torturous, alluring movements the other male made when he'd wrap those long, iridescent fingers around the tall glass of pink lemonade he drank and brought it to his lips. Those plump, full lips would then close around the straw and he'd suck a decent amount into his mouth, making Loz's fist tighten a bit as he watched with wide green-blue eyes. Then it would draw out of his mouth and be placed beside him again, a bored sigh would leave his lips and he'd re-adjust his legs, one down and one up, showing off the skimpy undergarments a bit better as he rest his Cosmopolitan against his raised knee and flipped the page, an ever-uninterested look plastered over his face.

If he had the nerve, he'd get up and get dressed in a pair of snug jeans, before going out there and saying hi. He'd slip down, knee between the slimmer thighs of the other boy, and kiss him; just to let him know that he wanted him. The young man beneath him would respond in kind, pushing up and obviously enjoying his muscles. Ahh, it would be perfect...

_Tap, tap, tap_.

"Huh?" That wasn't part of his thoughts. That was odd. He wasn't aware of when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them again he was so startled that he flung himself backwards off of his ledge and landed with a loud thump on the floor beside his bed. He blinked before swiftly yanking on his flannel pajama pants to try and hold onto whatever shreds of dignity he had left. He'd been caught.

That little nymph stood bent at his window, long hair a curtain by the left half of his face as his right hand moved up to tuck that side behind his ear, it kind of curving down behind his shoulder. Those eyes looked so familiar, but Loz didn't think much into it.

"Hello, there." A smooth, soft voice spoke and Loz was tempted to dive back into his pants. Whatever stiffness that had been there had been very successfully frightened out of him, that much was for sure. He stared back at him, and finally the male scoffed, pulling the window the rest of the way open. When had it opened in the first place...? "It isn't polite to stare." He insinuated, still just as calm as before.

"Ah...uh...h-hey.." Yeah, that was great and just how he had imagined it. _Nice one, Loz_. He slowly stood and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before moving over and leaning against the ledge, offering his non-dominant hand. The other male looked at it a moment, assessing which hand had been on something else moments before, before giving him a delicate, thin hand and giving a soft smile.

"Uh, name's Loz. Loz Weness." He was clearly nervous.

"Yazoo Sol." Was the simple reply; in a last-ditch effort to be gentlemanly, Loz brought that hand to his lips and kissed gently, getting a soft, hardly-registered twitch upward of those utterly kissable lips. "It is also rude to jack off while watching someone without their permission." To hear Yazoo say such a thing was such a shame, and Loz gave him a look that was quite obviously upset to hear it.

"I...I'm sorry..."

"Sure is a way to meet someone, though. Next time you decide to do that as you watch me, warn me first; I'll give you quite the show for one in return." He offered, dropping lecherous eyes down to rest at the crotch of the other's pants. "Okay?" Figuring that it was just that Yazoo was into sex, Loz tried not to think much into it.

"A-alri--"

"Or...you could come out and play with me?" He offered, and it was at this point that Loz finally took notice of something missing and something he hadn't seen before; the hat was gone, abandoned on the lounge chair, and a, seemingly, real turquoise bead hung from a thin leather strap around his neck, and dangled deliciously in front of his chest, that was partially exposed. Sadly, the dress was far too tight. It was at this moment that the hand was taken away, and Loz floundered a moment at the invitation that had just struck his ears.

"Y-you want..._me_ to...play? ...play what?" _That's right, act dumb. Don't let him_ _know you want to slam him down on the your bedroom floor right now, rip off that delicious dress and sample his beautiful body with every sensory organ you have. _That didn't help the slowly growing hardness in his pants, though. However, Yazoo just gave a kind, if not slightly odd, smile and backed up a bit.

"How about volleyball?" He offered, "I'll give you some time for a shower and a change of clothes, and I'll meet you in the back yard at the net, okay?" He was on the team, at school; his father had sued them when they had cut him for being a boy. That had let Yazoo on the team, and that sat just as well with the young titanium haired male.

He left Loz to his own devices at that point, taking his things back into the house and closing the window that let them speak. Deciding a shower and some privacy sounded nice, he headed out of his room and passed his baby brother and his new friend on the couch in the main room as he headed through the vast basement to the bathroom. What he hadn't expected to see, though, had him backtracking a moment to stare at the couple seated so lightly on the couch.

That blond...his name was Cloud. He was pinned beneath the youngest Weness boy, who was violently and harshly molesting his mouth with his tongue. Loz couldn't do anything but stare from the awkward vantage point he had, and he blinked a bit, then closed his eyes. He wasn't mad, so much as shocked.

"Kadaj...?" That had the smaller male leaping away from his supposed boyfriend as if he had been burned. "What are you doing?" A dark blush overcame him at being caught, and the aforementioned boy simply shrugged.

"Watchin' a movie." He pointed to the TV, where Texas Chainsaw Massacre was playing. One of Kadaj's favorites.

"So _that's_ what they're calling it, these days." Loz chuckled, shaking his head. "Warn a guy sometimes, okay? I don't need to see you makin' out with everyone." It was just awkward for him. Especially imagining the little Dajy that he protected and guarded like he was a petite princess...as the dominant partner. Sure, he knew Kadaj could dish out punishment like nothing else, and that he was very good at being cruel...but he hadn't ever thought that he could put that to use and have someone under his control.

He shook his head and sighed as he headed off towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel out of the cabinet and going inside. He hit the light, which turned on the fan at the same time, and he blushed at his own image in the mirror. He remembered Yazoo had looked absolutely fucking _gorgeous_.

Now, as he examined himself, he looked frumpy. Sweaty, bruised and a little scraped from his fall...and his hair was a mess. Even his neat, curved sideburns couldn't fix this mess. He sighed a little and dropped his pants, looking down at the thing that had seemed to excite the male he had just met. He hadn't even seen it, and, to be honest, he was glad. If Yazoo had, it was likely he wouldn't look at him so hungrily anymore.

A hiss left his lips as he took a hold of his erection, eyes closing as he pretended that, instead of his large, calloused hand, it was Yazoo's thin, nimble, long fingers enclosed around him. A soft, whimpery moan left him and he chewed his lip. Did he really want to do this with his baby brother not even fifteen feet away? He could get fairly vocal when pretending someone was touching him. He'd always been loud, and then when he actually came, there was a loud bellow. If he had to do it at night when his family was asleep, he tended to lay down on his bed and thrust into his hand, biting the Hell out of a pillow.

As he finally slid into the shower, the large man closed his eyes and sighed, letting the hot water hit his muscled chest and purring at the feeling. He pretended that he could feel the shimmery, soft, silken curtain of Yazoo's hair all over his body, that it was caressing him much like those delicious, rosy lips.

The harder he thought, the rougher his hand became, and the more his body prickled with gooseflesh. He purred and groaned happily, Yazoo's name on his lips and his body shaking rather wildly. Finally, he spilled his essence against the shower wall with a loud grumble, leaving Kadaj and Cloud stunned and worried in the living area of the basement.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I'm actually very proud of this. :3 Over three pages, even if it isn't really that much. I'm just proud that I used bigger words and it reads nicely. :3**


	2. Volleyball

**Chapter: 2/?** **Words: 3682** **Warnings: Still AU, yaoi, implied incest and definite remcest, Possible OOC, Yazoo-centric chapter** **Disclaimer: I don't own the products used, nor the characters. :3 Just the story is mine. 8DD** **AN: Okay, so...this chapter made me cry. Not because it's sad, not because something bad happens, but because the recovery of it failed and it was replaced by five pages of #### that shit. =3= So...I hope this chapter is still good when I get done with it, that it's long enough and descriptive enough for all of you, and that I can remember the vague storyline of this chapter. -sigh- I couldn't be more upset with my computer right now. : That was so much hard work. And now...I have to...gah. I may as well stop complaining and just try to get some work done, right? Okay, so, here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Volleyball** Once Loz had disappeared out the door of his room, Yazoo got the bright idea to go change. After all, that short, creamy dress and those little undies wouldn't do much to protect his private bits from the scratchy and scathing sand in the back yard. They had put in a sandy volleyball court so that Yazoo could practice; it was nice here all the time, so they didn't need to worry too much about it. Lifting his glass, hat, and magazine into those delicate, nimble hands, he strode towards the house and entered the front door. Taking the stairs one at a time up to his bedroom, he hung his obnoxiously large hat on the edge of his mirror and set his lemonade down on his bedside table to condensate and drip down onto the coaster he had set it on. The magazine was unceremoniously tossed to his deep purple satin duvet, resting carefully on the bed as if its meager weight would crush the poor, soft pit of comfort beneath it. Sauntering to the closet, he began to think about his new outfit. The pretty silveret would definitely need something to protect his body, but at the same time show enough skin to make it where he'd win anyway, due to Loz being distracted. He decided on a pink panther tank top, thin material that showed off a pink and black belly button ring and two barbels in his hips. He slipped the creamy dress up over his thin, svelte body, giving his clothes the strip tease of their lives. Once the fabric hit the floor, it was time to slide into the shirt, and then he made his way out of the closet and over to his dresser. Green-blue eyes caressed his features in the mirror, slipping over the delicate, thin chin and high cheekbones, gently sloping shoulders and a thin, pale neck. Those orbs walked through the silver tresses covering his head, looking at the razored fringe and long, platinum locks draping down to his mid-chest. It hung loosely from his head, and when he tilted his head, it seemed to grow on one side and shrink on the other. He smiled slightly, a practiced look with nothing but pure seduction poured into every carefully calculated movement of muscle. Those large, almost reptilian eyes helped make him look nearly innocent...but still oh-so-naughty. While Yazoo was lost in his own reflection, another male with that same tone to his hair slid up behind him, resting a chin against his son's shoulder. "Hello, my son." Soft, plump lips found an equally soft cheek and pressed gently against it, a kiss that was anything but an innocent 'father-to-son' kiss. When Yazoo turned his head, their lips met and two identical pairs of eyes slid shut, and this kiss found itself slipping to more of a lecherous one, before the elder male pulled away from his little vixen and gave a charming smile. "What is it you are doing?" His voice was soft, like melted butter, but held its own hidden maliciousness. "I'm going to play with our new neighbor. I'm trying to decide what to put on with my shirt...I'm thinking those little black shorts that came with it." He offered softly, looking down at the shorts he had laid out on the dresser before him. "Mm...new neighbor? And what are you going to play?" "His name is Loz...Weness." Yazoo rambled off easily, shrugging a bit. "Volleyball...and with his head a little, that sounds like fun." He purred, licking his lips. "Don't you think, father?" Sephiroth grinned darkly at the mention of the other male's name, before nodding a little. "I think that sounds lovely, my dear. I'll go ahead and let you get dressed, then. Be sure to show off that tight little ass of yours...I'm sure he'll like it." "He was staring at it while I was sunbathing." Came the giggled reply, as if he was having too much sadistic fun with this. "Mm...keep him hooked, then." There was something the elder silveret wasn't telling him, but he didn't mind much, for now. His father took several long strides out of the room to let his son finish dressing. Once the little shorts were in place, Yazoo headed to his closet once more and picked up his volleyball, before slinking down the stairs and out the front door. They had an open porch, so he sat down on it and kept his eyes on Loz's bedroom window, expecting him to emerge like a bear from hibernation. However, something else caught his attention and those cat-like pupils slid over to watch the front door of the other house open, and two males walked out of it. The shortest one seemed to be the younger brother of Loz, with shoulder-length silver hair and startling eyes, alabaster skin and a bad attitude he wore like a second skin. He had this air of confidence around him that seemed to make the sulky blond trailing behind him, hand in the first male's, even more insignificant. With that new boy around, Cloud was liable to sink even _more_ into the background. The boys walked to the curb and the younger male climbed onto Cloud's bike first, followed by the elder blond who wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist. The two took off, after that, driving away down the street. In his lost, rapt attention, he hadn't noticed the oldest sibling leaving the basement, not until he turned his head back to focus on the window and he came face-to-crotch with Loz. He gives a nervous chuckle and backs up a bit, before smiling slightly and rubbing the back of his neck. His upper body was loosely held into a black muscle shirt, a stark contrast to his skin, and his hips were hugged by dark green basketball shorts. Yazoo offered a small smile and waited for him to speak. "Ah...s-sorry about that. Um...we gonna play, then?" He offered, holding his hands open for the ball. Thin fingers curled into a soft palm and the ball was tossed up and bumped with one fist towards the other male with surprisingly good aim. "Of course." Those eyes flashed with complete amusement in them for just a moment before erecting himself into the air, then offering a hand to the other. He was slightly distracted a moment, though, by his father as he left in a crisp, white work shirt and pair of black slacks. "I'm being called in to work, baby, I'll be home soon." He called, winking at his son before heading to his car and driving off to 'work'. "Where does your dad work?" Loz questioned, head tilting a little as the taller boy led the way to the backyard. "Oh, he isn't _really_ going to work. He tells me that, but if he were going to work, he wouldn't be dressed so nicely. He's going to see his boyfriend." He replied easily, shrugging a little. A small smile worked onto his lips. "I don't have a boyfriend, you know." When a deep blush worked onto the stronger male's face, the thinner nearly grinned for all of a moment, before bearing down in the sand. "Go get on your side." He offered, not sounding demanding at all. Loz did as he was told, hunkering down against the sand and awaiting the first serve. The ball was tossed up and smacked towards him with surprising force, and it managed to bonk him in the upper arm. Losing track of where it was meant to go, it hit the sand with a bit more force than necessary, spraying it up at the elder, as if angry he had dropped it. "My point." Came a sickeningly sweet reply, a curtain of silvery hair tossed over a thin, almost boney shoulder. He flipped some of the slightly razored bangs from his eyes and gave a rather cute expression, licking his lips. "Can you toss the ball back?" Loz seemed lost in pale skin, blue-green eyes and soft, silvery locks. A soft smile overcame the younger's lips and he waved a hand in front of himself, moving to rest a hand on his knee and bend so that his shirt slightly fell from his chest, showing off a thin, pale chest and a softly toned stomach. "Loz?" "O-oh...right." The slightly shorter male leaned down and picked up the ball, blushing dark as ever with his own emerald-to-azure eyes darkening a little and focused on the barest hint of a small, pink nipple that he could see through the light pink of the shirt. It looked like it would be fun to play with, like it would even be a tasty treat. Licking his lips again, trying to wet his mouth, he sucked in a deep breath and passed the ball over the net. Spreading his legs apart, the longer haired boy moved up with long, slow strides, catching the ball easily in those hands and bringing it down slowly towards his chest. "Are you alright, Loz?" He questioned, head tilting a bit as he smiled. "You look a little flustered. We just started, but I can get you something to drink, if you'd like. We have Gatorade, pink lemonade, and some vitamin water my dad likes." All of this seemed completely innocent, but the way he spoke about it, the way he moved as he talked, made it seem anything but. Images of himself dripping from an overexcited drink that overflowed from his lips popped into the prettier boy's mind, and he purred when he saw something beginning to show in the other's thin shorts. That meant he must have had a similar thought. Feeling a little bit empowered by this, the thinner of the two backed down, once more, against the sand, nearly level with it, and gave an underhand serve with a small 'aha' in warning. Of course, still distracted, the other male didn't even notice it had fallen beside him. When sand skirted over his foot, he blinked a little and turned to look down at it, drawing his eyes away from the alluring creature across from him, to find that he had totally lost track of the game. "My second point. What are we playing to?" "H-how about twenty?" He clearly wanted a way to keep or catch up, it seemed. "Alright." Came the simple answer. "Pass it back, please." Within the hour, Yazoo had beaten Loz with a disgraceful Twenty-to-Five, with the power of his sexuality-oozing pores alone. He kept him nice and distracted, but finally it was time to get out of the heat. They were both sweaty, Loz a little more so, and the taller of the two rest his forearm over his eyes a moment. "It's hot out here..." He offered, "Would you like to come in? I can make you some lunch and we could get a drink..." Without thinking, the elder nodded. "Alright, sounds good." "Okay...we should wash off a little, first." Picking up the ball, he moved over to dump it beside the house, before grabbing into his pockets for his phone. It had been there, snugly pressed against his body, and it was nice and warm, as he set it on the patio. Loz's phone was beside it, soon; a stark difference between the sleek black and silver of his, and the red-with-Hello-Kitty of Yazoo's. They made their way back over to the side of the house and the longer-legged male turned on the water to the hose, letting the water come out in a slow flow across their feet. The pair had sand up to their knees, and he intended on not tracking it into the house. The lawn was lush with grass, so they wouldn't track mud. Water trickled down those long legs, catching the eyes of the shorter-but-older boy, who watched with wide, darkening eyes. Those legs were impossibly long, and attached to such an attractive male...he shuddered a little. He was the perfect walking wet-dream that much was for sure. And Loz was convinced he knew it, too. And he did; his father had made sure he could get whatever and whoever he wanted with his sex appeal from a young age; Sephiroth had been a pageant father. And Yazoo still had a room downstairs dedicated to all the awards he was rewarded with. After they were finished washing and had let the sun dry their legs, the pair pocketed their phones and headed up the steps and into the house. The whole time, those little shorts had that booty and those hips hugged so tight that each and every flex to walk carried a pair of eyes with it. He couldn't tell if it was just the way the younger male walked, or if he did it on purpose. Once in the kitchen, he was permitted to sit at the bar while Yazoo fluttered around the kitchen, getting out two plates. "What kind of sandwich do you like?" He questioned good-naturedly, giving the barest hint of teeth in his little smile. Loz was close to saying 'you', but he kept that thought to himself. "What do you have?" "Turkey, ham, some roast beef from the deli.." He paused, "Three different kinds of cheese, lettuce, tomato, bacon..." Another pause as he wracked his brain, not wanting to look just yet. The way he chewed at his lip had Loz looking down at the granite counter top to keep his eyes from seeing how perfect he looked. "I think we even have some fish I could cook up for lunch, make some salmon patties or tuna salad..." "A BLT sounds good to me...maybe with some turkey on it?" And he knew he could eat four or five of those.  
"Is two enough for you?" Obviously, he knew how a man like Loz could eat. "That should be plenty, with chips." "Alright...we got Cheetos, Doritos, Ruffly Lays, and some sour cream and onion." He offered, "And we have some dip for the Lays; it's so good. Ranch dip." He purred softly, licking his lips. "Ooh...that sounds good." Grinned the second, perking a little. "What about to drink?" A head tilt that had that long curtain of hair falling in thin rivulets of hair paired with these words had another perverse comment in the older male's mind, but he kept it to himself, once more. "Um...you got any Coke?" "I'm sure dad has some..." When he opened the fridge to get everything out, he allowed a good eyeful of his rear. A smirk played on his lips when he heard the crack of wood underneath Loz's fierce hands. He came back with a red can and slid it over to him, licking his lips before turning again and digging out everything they would need. "Would you like the bread grilled or toasted?" "Uh...toast is good. Grilled?" "Make it kind of like a grilled cheese. It's good on a BLT, I think." He offered with a smile. It seemed that look had Loz nodding and smiling a bit. "Okay, sounds good to me." "Hey, can you hold on a minute? I'm going to go and get my lemonade from upstairs, is that okay?" He flicked on the burner to get it starting to get hot. "Okay." He nodded, though he sounded disappointed that he'd be alone without anything fun to look at. "I might change back into what I wore earlier, too...so I'll grab a quick shower, just wash my body." He winked and retreated up the stairs slowly, his rear being gazed at until it was gone from view. Upstairs, he headed for his closet to get the dress and grabbed up his wet glass, bringing it with him into the bathroom. Inside, with the door locked, he picked up his hair cap and tucked all of his silver tresses into it, then slowly got into the chilly shower. He was hot, and he felt the need to cool down, one way or another. When he came back down in the cream dress, he found Loz on the phone, pacing around the kitchen. He breezed in past him, listening in on the conversation while starting frying up the bacon and slathering the bread in butter. "Daj...Daj, listen to me. You...you don't want to do that...you're only fourteen...Daj..." He sounded upset. A twitch overcame his face and the next sound he heard was a sob. Turning to look at the older, he noticed tears in his eyes, sliding down his face. "Kadaj..._Kadaj_..." A pause, then a huffy, sobbing, "I'm _not_ crying!" "Loz...?" Yazoo questioned, trying to get his attention. He handed over a box of Kleenex. "F-fine, Dajy...you do what you want. Just...be safe about it, okay? And careful..." A soft sigh of dismissal, "I love you, too. See you tonight." The snap of the phone closing coupled with another sad sigh. "I can't believe my little Dajy is already going to be having sex." "It's not uncommon in this town for kids to start that young." Yazoo offered, trying to help a little. "...when did you start?" That caught him off-guard completely and he let his eyes go wide as he turned to look at the food again. "Well...I started when I was...twelve. Not actual sex, just blowjobs and things like that..." He offered, meticulously working on making a decent sandwich, even cooking the turkey a little in the bacon grease. It would all come together well, he knew it. A smile was on his face when he began to cook the bread in a different pan, coating both pieces in a thin layer of mayo, as well. While everything finished cooking, he cut two thin slices of a home-grown tomato and readied the other ingredients. "Really?" Loz was nineteen, and he still hadn't had his first kiss. That made him feel odd and he looked down. "Do...do you know anything about Cloud?" "He's my father's boyfriend's kid...cute blond, but he's always so upset. I think I may have seen a smile on his face when he left with your little...Kadaj, was it?" He turned his head to look at the other while speaking over his shoulders. "He's a good boy, don't worry. Never has sex without a condom and a heap of lube, so...they'll be fine. He's very careful about these things." "Oh...okay." Soon, his first sandwich was done and he was served it, with a heaping pile of chips and the dip set beside him. Yazoo sat down with his own sandwich, turkey, lettuce, tomato, cheese, mayo and mustard, and began to chow down, as well, eating slower and less than half of the amount of chips Loz packed down. After his second sandwich and third Coke, Loz began to wonder what had happened to Yazoo's lemonade. "Did you forget your drink?" He questioned, head tilting a little.  
"Hmm?" A pause as he looked around and he smiled, shaking his head, "I must have..." "Would you like me to get it for you?" A blink of surprise, and the younger male turned to look at the other. "Are you sure? I haven't given you a tour, yet." "It's just in your room, isn't it?" "Oh, no...I took it with me to the bathroom..." "I can get it.." "I...don't know. Maybe later? I don't think I want lemonade, right now." He smiled, getting up and heading to the fridge, pulling out a Sobe Lifewater: Cherimoya Punch. The two sat there, after they were finished eating, still dipping into the dip for a little while, talking about things that they did and all sorts of other things. "One time, Mom, me, an' Daj went camping in the mountains. It was _so_ cool. Except...at one point, I had to catch Kadaj when we were rock climbing, and he was fine, but I slid down these sharp rocks and slit up my legs pretty bad. Mom had to drive me to the hospital. I _hate_ hospitals." "Because you were born in one?" "No, they smell like death." A soft chuckle met that. "Oh, I see." He smiled, kissing the other's arm when it moved to dip another chip. "Well, next time you go to the hospital, call me. I'll make sure to make it worth your while." He offered, holding his hand out. "Let me put my number in your phone. You can do the same for mine." The pair programmed their numbers in, and when they handed it back, Loz's began to ring. "Uh..yeah, mom? ….I do?" A long pause, and then he sighed, "Fine, I'll be right there. Yeah, I had lunch." A smile. "Mhm. I'll tell you. Love you, too." He snapped it shut again and decided to get up. "I gotta go help mom put some things away....I can prolly come back later, if you want." A small smile met this with a nod. "Okay." He offered, licking his lips and standing. "I'll walk you to the door." He led the way, and once they were outside, he leaned forward and kissed Loz's lips, before purring, "Mm...you come back, now. I don't want to be home alone." The other seemed a little unsure, blinking a bit. "O-okay." He smiled, licking his lips and wriggling slightly. "I'll see you later, Yazoo." With that, he hopped off the porch and bounded home, around the small white picket fence to get to his own home. Yazoo stood there, very happy with himself, before heading back into the house for a soak in the tub. 

* * *

**AN: Oh wow...it's finally done. I hit a slight...writer's block, for a bit, but I'm back, with the second chapter done. It's a little over six and a half pages. I'm very proud of it. :3 And I'm into chapter two with sexual stuff going on, but no actual sex! I'm so proud. :3**


	3. Let's Talk About Sex

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Words: 2367**

**Warnings: Cloud-centric chapter, yaoi, possible OOC Cloud**

**AN: Alright, I'm writing this chapter for my Kadaj. She wanted more KaLoud, so I decided to give her a chapter of it. :heart: This is also for my Cloud, because they love this pairing, and it fits the occasion. I just hope I can keep it going long. :3 Here we go, guys.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Let's Talk About Sex**

Kadaj was on the prowl when he had found Cloud earlier. And, even now, the blond was a little worried. Kadaj was known for being very forward with everything, and when they had been kissing on the couch at the younger male's house, he had been totally caught off-guard. He was nearly the same age as Loz, if only about a month younger, and he was a little worried about said big brother trying to protect his younger from a sex fiend. Not that Cloud was one; Kadaj was more of a fiend than he was, he had learned that only in the last few hours.

When they left, Cloud had noticed Yazoo sitting on his porch, but made no move to say hi. They weren't necessarily enemies, but they weren't friends, either. They just...knew each other. That was common in this town; there weren't many people who flocked together, due to the low amount of teens around. They had a higher crime and death rate in this town, and people tended to stick to themselves in order to stay alive.

Except for people who were very confident in their survival abilities. He had a feeling Kadaj was definitely one of those people; even Loz had this way of carrying himself that said he could take care of himself. Sure, he'd seen the big guy cry, already, but....he was still tough. He could easily kill someone with his bare hands if he so chose. And, putting two-and-two together, Cloud had figured that Yazoo was waiting for those hands. He knew that the silveret in question was a bit of a whore; his father had groomed him to be a walking, talking wet-dream. And he was very good at that, too. Most of the men and teens in town had had Yazoo at some point, mostly for some kind of deal, or just because Yazoo felt the need. But, this wasn't about Yazoo.

After he had climbed on the back of the bike, letting his little lover drive, he wasn't sure this was such a good idea. The motorcycle popped up on one wheel before heading off at a high speed down the street. He had a feeling that Kadaj did it like that in order to get him gripping him around the middle tighter, hugging their bodies close in order to stay alive.

The speed was something Cloud always hated; he could go fast, sure, but this was pushing even _his_ bike to the limits. It was frightening, to say the least; something that drove him to shut his eyes and bury his head in Kadaj's back, the leather-clad teen giving a cold cackle as if he were so, _so_ bad and knew it. It sort of worried the blond, but he didn't let it show, too much. He just made his 'uh-oh' face behind the other's back and closed his eyes nice and tight, trying hard not to let the wind whipping their faces and hair or the slight scrape of the street on his boot when they turned distract and frighten him.

He wasn't even paying attention to where they were going; he didn't care, to be honest, he just wanted to be away from the bike soon. He was very much obliged when, suddenly, the bike screeched to a halt and he was forcefully slammed up closer to the shorter male's rear. His eyes bugged a moment, a soft moan on his lips. This was bad.

Kadaj ground his leather-clad rear back into Cloud's crotch, eliciting another moan as the blond scooted back slowly, trying to escape the torture. It was at this point he opened his eyes and noted they were at a secluded section of beach. This...was not good for him.

"U-uh...Kadaj..." He tried, licking his lips and looking a little worried. "I don't have anything to swim in."

"That's fine." Kadaj offered, getting off the bike and pausing with his boot over Cloud's crotch. "I don't mind being naked with you." A gulp met this, and the blond looked down.

"This isn't a nude beach, Kadaj, we could get arrested." He said it softly, as if he was afraid to be caught going against the younger male's words. And, in all actuality, he was. Ever since the male had asserted his dominance on him a few days ago, getting scary and angry and definitely anything but nice, he worried for the safety of his body.

Sure, he left bruises and welts and bite marks, but that was nothing compared to the double-bladed sword he kept in his bedroom. The silveret didn't seem to care if he killed, either, and that was worrisome. So, for now, he'd just do as his younger lover said, hoping to stay out of trouble.

"Well, then, we just won't get caught." He replied, taking Cloud's hand and helping him off the bike. They made a slow and deliberate, lazy strolling path in the sand with their boots as Kadaj ranted and rambled about anything and everything that came to his mind. Of course, through all of it, Cloud sat like a good boy and listened, putting in an occasional 'mhm' or 'yeah, I know'. He knew, already, how Kadaj could get and didn't want to incite his wrath. At least, not too soon.

Soon, the pair found a section of beach that was secluded and hidden by rocks and a wall of rocky material. Kadaj's shirt was the first to go, followed by Cloud's. Their pants were soon to follow, as well as the blond's underwear; the shorter male didn't think he needed to wear any. They just got in the way and he wasn't planning on keeping much on for a while, now that he was alone somewhere secluded with his newly-dubbed boyfriend. It was perfect; a nice day to get away from everyone and have sex on the beach.

The couple ended up getting some ice cream before their pants came off for good, since Cloud needed fuel to keep him from passing out. Once they were able to get back to their spot, though, the younger of the pair decided to make this more fun. He took the cone from his lover and dumped it down his own chest, letting the chocolate chip ice cream slowly slide down, eliciting a soft noise from him.

Cloud leaned forward slowly, almost as if afraid to be burned, and licked up the delicious treat from his lover's slightly sculpted chest. A delighted purr was his only answer, and the taller blond began to keep his tongue on the other's body until the entirety of the treat was gone. Kadaj had been letting his own melt down the sides and drip onto his lover's body, licking and kissing it away. They had one thing in common; each ice cream had chocolate chips, but while Cloud's was white, his smaller tyrant's was green and minty.

It was soon dribbled down his chest and stomach, lapped away by a hungry, questing tongue. Even then, this time, the 'plate' wasn't permitted to have his pants on, and the creamy treat was smeared all over his sensitive hips and the fleshy rod laying limp but throbbing on his stomach. Opalescent droplets mixed with the minty cream and pooled in a quivering belly button, and was almost immediately lapped up by an eager tongue.

A low moan and whimpery cry left the blond as he felt that cold chill on his dribbling cock, making him pant and breath heavily, whining a little as his eyes fluttered.

"D-daj, that's so...c-cold.." But it made him twitch none-the-less. However, as soon as it had been placed, it was soothed warm once more by that slick appendage. "A-ahhn....m-more..." He whimpered, and a sudden idea hit the younger male.

"Hands and knees, Cloud." The taller male did as he was instructed, rolling over with sand sticking to his sweat-slicked back. His pants were tugged off the rest of the way and he was roughly brushed off, then a trail of cold ran right down his spine. His eyes shot open and a strangled moan left his lips as the ice cream trailed between his second pair of cheeks, toes curling as it smeared over his puckered hole. "Do you want it, Cloud?" The teasing purr hit his ears like a ton of bricks. Kadaj would be teasing him, now, for a while.

"Y-yes.." He cried out in reply, being rewarded with the ice cream being replaced by a burning hot tongue, lapping at the creamy treat and removing all traces from the blond's body before slipping inside, wriggling a little and making quite the impression on the panting body writhing underneath his touches. It took a good two minutes of this delicious torture, of Kadaj's mouth finding every sensitive spot shown off to him with this position, before Cloud was forced to cry out and begin the would-be-usual round of begging. "Ka-kadaj, _please_!"

"Please _what_?" Came the reply from full, smirking lips.

"F-fuck me, please...."

"I should probably call and ask my brother..." He whipped out his phone, knowing this would likely make Cloud very unhappy.

"D-daj..."

"Trust me, okay?" He dialed up Loz and waited for him to pick up. Cloud couldn't hear what was going on, really, but he could hear Kadaj's words.

"Hello, brother....yes, Cloud and I are at the beach." A short pause, "We're gonna have sex. It'll be our first time together." A sadistic chuckle left his lips at the next reply. "It doesn't matter, brother, sure, I'm new, but I know what I'm doing. Rolling his eyes, he rest his head back. "I may be young, but why not start young?" He offered with a growl. "No, I'm not going to listen to your flawed logic. It isn't like Cloud can get pregnant, it doesn't work like that." He pointed out with a sigh, shaking his head. "Don't _cry_, Loz."

"I hear your whore in the background, brother, why don't you return to him and let me have my fun? You aren't going to deter me." Another pause. "We will...I brought condoms." He smiled, "I love you, brother." It sounded like obvious flattery being edged into his voice. "See you." The phone snapped shut and Cloud had never been so happy to get Kadaj off the phone.

"N-now?" He whined, wriggling his rear. He was so close, Kadaj would likely not have much more fun with him before he came. He could hardly think, his mind completely shot. Kadaj had a magical mouth; he could likely do that to just about anyone.

The waves crashing in the background fully embodied the feeling swimming in the blond's gut, though. The ebb and flow of the water seemed to symbolize, for him, the ebb and flow of pleasure served to him by such a great caterer. First, it would be all about crashing waves of sensitivity on his body, and then he'd pull back and wait for him to grow desperate, before pushing back in to give him a good thrust, then two, aimed just perfectly, before he was out again and waiting. Even sex was turning into a torturous game of 'who could last longer'. Kadaj would likely drive most people insane, but he was in good company; Cloud was fairly patient at the best of times, able to put up with a few things when needed. However, his patience was wearing thin.

"K-kadaj, dammit, faster, harder, and _more_!" He managed to get it all out as one word, right as the other hit home as hard as he could, making him cry out into his own shirt. The sand beneath them jumped a little as it was harshly disturbed by an opaque white substance, the blond unable to hold back. However, Kadaj wasn't deterred from his original plan. He was going to get what he wanted and get it _now_.

The thrusts continued hard and fast, now, until, about a dozen or more thrusts later, hot seed poured into and coated the inside of Cloud's rear. His hips snapped forward and his head tossed back, eyes closed as he finally reached a mind-shattering completion. He'd never actually had sex before, where he came from he was something of an outcast, and this...this feeling. The power, the control, the pleasure...it all turned into one thing in Kadaj's mind. _I want this as often as I can get it._

The boys spent a good five minutes recuperating, Cloud being viciously jerked off by Kadaj's fist to get him to come a second time. Once he was done, the boys fell to the scratchy sand and panted hotly together, eyes closed. After a time, Kadaj rose and pulled away, sitting back on his knees between Cloud's legs.

"We should rinse off and go snag some food." He offered, getting the blond to turn a bit and look at him.

"Rinse?"

"We're right by the ocean, you know." Blinkblink.

"U-uh, Kadaj, there are things in the ocean..."

"So? We can't go anywhere else naked, we'll just rinse off real quick and then get back out. Come on, are you chicken?"

"No..." It sounded pouty. The two teens rose and headed towards the water, going in as deep as they needed and getting the sand and sweat from their bodies. Walking back out, they toweled off with their shirts and slid back into their clothes, before heading off towards the boardwalk, Kadaj driving once more.

The boys made it and, after half an hour of 'what do you want to eat's, they decided on a little seafood restaurant on the beach, somewhere neither had ever eaten at before. The conversation was actually fairly sweet; Kadaj dubbed Cloud his even-more-official boyfriend, and said that it was just the two of them, now. Sure, they could have other friends, but there was only one blond for him. However, he didn't say this, but there were plenty of other hair colors by the sea.

* * *

**AN: I didn't think I should leave it with Kadaj being so sweet. XD He's not a really nice character, ****to be honest, so I figure that it would be better to end it like this. I hope this lived up to expectations, guys. :3 See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
